Blackmail
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Aubrey finds Beca and Chloe in a… compromising position and threatens consequences to both of them for being distracted from the Bellas, when Chloe surprises everyone by revealing she knows about Aubrey's secret affair with Unicycle.


**Blackmail**

**Summary:**

**Aubrey finds Beca and Chloe in a… compromising position and threatens consequences to both of them for being distracted from the Bellas, when Chloe surprises everyone by revealing she knows about Aubrey's secret affair with Unicycle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Chloe and Beca were in full make out mode, Beca was lying on her back on the couch Chloe was straddling Beca. Beca threw off Chloe's top; Chloe started unbuttoning Beca's flannel. Beca and Chloe were getting hot and heavy but then the front door to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment and Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"Shit!" Chloe said jumping off of Beca grabbing her shirt off the floor putting it back on. "Aubrey this isn't…" Aubrey cut her off.

"I'm not stupid Chlo." Aubrey said crossing her arms.

Beca started buttoning her shirt, the brunette grabbed her bag "I think I should go" Beca headed for the door but Aubrey closed it before she could leave.

"Oh you won't be leaving quite just yet" Aubrey snapped a picture of Chloe and Beca looking like a mess.

"What the hell Aubrey?" Beca stepped forward

"Take another step and I will out the both of you" Aubrey said holding her phone above the shorter girls head. "See now that I have some blackmail, here's what I need you to do Beca, you're gonna act like a perfect little angel around the Bella's and you will not give me any lip or snarky comebacks. You're going to do as told. Got it"

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed heavily "Got it"

"Good girl" Aubrey patted Beca on the head like a dog.

Chloe stood there shocked and angry. "What the hell Aubrey?"

"Shut up Chloe!" Aubrey said firmly.

"Hey! Listen Au-…" Beca said before getting cut off.

"I don't think you want your dirty little secret getting out" Aubrey said with a grin "You can leave now"

Beca looked at Chloe who was looking at Aubrey with a death stare "You know what Aubrey pay back… It can be a real bitch… I'm going over Beca's and I don't know if I'll come back" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and walked out.

The next night Chloe and Beca were out for a walk to figure out how they would get Aubrey back without exposing their relationship. They look over in the distance and see Aubrey and one of the trebles.

"Give me your phone" Beca said whispering to Chloe.

"What are you gonna do?" Chloe asked.

"I'm gonna go all Veronica Mars on their ass" Beca got closer and taking pictures waiting for the money shot.

Aubrey and the treble starting make out.

"Gotcha" Beca said under her breath.

Beca walked over to Chloe and they ran back to Beca's dorm.

"What do we do now?" Chloe asked.

"We wait till rehearsals tomorrow and then we pounce" Beca smiled evilly

Chloe never saw this side of Beca but she liked it.

"Okay, that's it get on the bed" Chloe said taking off her shirt "Let's go. Come on" Beca looked confused. "Oh don't look at me like that; you really are turning me on with this whole blackmail thing. So start stripping" Chloe snapped her fingers.

Beca and Chloe walked into rehearsal late.

"You're late" Aubrey said giving her a dirty look.

Beca whispered in Chloe's ear "Send it to her now" Chloe nodded. Everyone's phones went off in rehearsal and they all look at Aubrey, the taller blonde took out her phone and saw the picture of her and the treble kissing with the caption 'Told you paybacks a bitch'.

Aubrey's face got red she looked at her phone. "You sent this to everyone?" Aubrey yelled

Beca looked at Chloe with a 'did you' look. "Yeah I did" Chloe said

Aubrey's smiled and laughed which scared everyone "Oh really well-"

"Aubrey don't" Beca said cutting her off.

"Chloe and Beca have been secretly been hooking up" Aubrey shouted

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"We this is aca-awkward" Fat Amy stated.

"We kinda already knew that Aubrey. Oh and we knew you were hooking up with Uni" Stacey said and they all nodded. Chloe and Beca smile and kissed each other. They hear a bunch of 'Awws'.


End file.
